1. Field of the Invention
An organic optoelectric device and a display device are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectric device is a device that converts electrical energy into photoenergy, and vice versa.
An organic optoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One is an optoelectric device where excitons are generated by photoenergy, separated into electrons and holes, and are transferred to different electrodes to generate electrical energy, and the other is a light emitting device where a voltage or a current is supplied to an electrode to generate photoenergy from electrical energy.
Examples of the organic optoelectric device may be an organic photoelectric device, an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell, and an organic photo conductor drum.
Of these, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. Such an organic light emitting diode converts electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material. It has a structure in which an organic layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode.
A blue organic light emitting diode having a long life-span is considered to be one of the critical factors for realizing a long life-span full color display. Accordingly, development of a long life-span blue organic light emitting diode is being actively researched. In order to solve this problem, a long life-span blue organic light emitting diode is provided in this invention.